The subject technology relates to aiding treatment of a medical condition.
In certain fields of medicine, deciding on a treatment plan for a patient may be very difficult. Some treatment modalities may lack a sufficient body of clinical research that may be relied upon to establish safety and efficacy. Existing clinical evidence may also be difficult to find and analyze. In some fields, a multitude of treatment options may exist along with a confusing array of research and test results for each of the options. The number of options and the sheer amount of research material for each option may make it difficult to identify the best treatment option for a patient.
Moreover, every instance of a medical condition (e.g., a vascular disease) is associated with a particular set of characteristics that may vary from one instance of the condition to another. As a result, some treatment options may be better for one instance of a medical condition with a particular set of characteristics than for another instance with different characteristics. Identifying, updating, and recalling which treatment options are preferred for a particular set of characteristics of a medical condition may be difficult. Furthermore, even if one or more treatment options may be identified, if they involve the use of medical devices or drugs, it may be difficult to determine which of the options is best for use in a given patient.